


Entry #057: The Lake Fly

by Vyrkai



Series: The Journal of Clarkston Manor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, live birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyrkai/pseuds/Vyrkai
Summary: Just a month after he inherits the manor of his late father, Wynn finds a journal. It is old, dusty, and unbearably thick, but he decides to take a look.He can't say he regrets it.





	Entry #057: The Lake Fly

The thick, leather-bound book had been hidden in the bottom of a drawer filled with trinkets, and was rather plain looking. However, its contents consisted of dozens of handwritten entries, all accompanied by heavily detailed drawings. They each described fantastical monsters, all of which were meticulously documented in a fashion similar to an encyclopedia. The second most notable thing about the entries were that they each had descriptions of where and how they could be encountered; each creature could be found in the forest surrounding the manor. The first was that they each had elaborate descriptions of each creature’s reproductive habits.

 

Wynn found himself enthralled by the journal. At first, he thought it was simply pornographic in nature, remnants of a time before the internet, but as he read on he began to question whether the author was either really horny or completely insane. Scant few entries described creatures of a rather tame nature; human-like creatures with large breasts and huge cocks. Many others took on rather strange and even borderline morbid turns. One such species reproduced by leaving their young in corpses, and based on what the description seemed to imply; the unfortunate livestock were very much alive when the process started.

 

One entry really captured Wynn’s attention however. It described a nocturnal creature which was said to live in the lake near the manor. The image depicted an insect-like creature with an elongated bulbous head, wide wings, and long segmented body covered in rigid chitin plating. The creature also had six long sturdy looking legs that ended in hand-like appendages, and was said to be as big as a large dog. The most captivating thing about the creature was its reproductive habits. The journal described how the insectoid creature reproduced by laying eggs, and could only successfully reproduce when the eggs were laid inside of a host. Gestation was quick, only a few hours at most, and the larvae would be birthed live. The process was also described as nonfatal.

 

Wynn shivered as he thought about it. His biggest kink was oviposition, and the idea of having something lay its eggs inside of him made his entire body flush bright red, and made his mind become slightly hazy. He read on, hoping for more, but all that was left was the section on how to encounter such a creature. Perhaps he would find more entries with similar themes. He glanced over the encounter conditions, and immediately went back to reread them in a mixture of shock in disbelief.

 

The conditions read, “ _This creature is rather adept at finding hosts and is an expert of camouflage. The most reliable and comfortable way to encounter one is to leave windows open at night._ ”

 

Wynn read over the conditions a few times, disbelieving. A part of him wanted to hope that this was true, that such a creature could exist, but his more rational side wanted to laugh at his foolishness. Instead, Wynn put the journal down on his desk, setting aside the distraction. He had work to do for the day.

 

* * *

 

Just as Wynn finished his nightly shower, he remembered the journal.

 

Donning a plush white bathrobe, Wynn stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom. At first, he laughed off his foolishness, but as he entered the room and flicked on the light he began to seriously consider it. It wouldn’t hurt him at all if he left his window open for the night. Wynn opened the drawer next to his bed, extracting a bottle of lube. Even if it wasn’t real, he would still be able to have some fun.

 

Wynn slid the window open, breathing in the fresh night air and enjoying the sensation of the cool breeze against his skin. He lay down, pouring some lube over his fingers, before rubbing them in a circle over his asshole. Wynn slid them in easily, rocking them into himself slowly. As he stretched himself, he imagined what it would be like to have something large inside of him; to be stretched by not only a throbbing cock but the eggs themselves as they slowly slid into him. He only stopped fingering himself to add more lube, eventually fitting all of his fingers into his ass.

 

With his other hand, he slowly jerked himself, panting and moaning as he played out his fantasy in his mind. It only took a few moments for Wynn to come, stiffening as the fluid splattered all over his robe and chest. He sighed, removing his fingers from his puckering asshole and settling down.

 

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Wynn noticed the buzzing. The sound was faint, and at first he chalked it up to his orgasm, but as it grew louder he realized that it was coming from outside of the house. As he sat up to gather his bearings, the buzzing grew incredibly loud, and suddenly something had landed on his windowsill.

 

The creature was almost exactly how the book had described it; this one had a mottled brown carapace, with golden faceted eyes. Its rear end was a light brown, and within a bulbous sac Wynn could see eggs bulging through the slimy skin.  Wynn could feel it staring at him as it crawled inside, and a shudder ran through him. It slowly made its way towards him, and Wynn’s cock hardened in anticipation. He flushed red, thoughts growing hazy, legs falling apart.

 

The creature stopped its advance, stretching its front legs so that it stood taller, and Wynn watched as its own cock began to emerge from a slit in its underbelly. Its cock was grey, translucent, covered in bumps, and quickly swelled to the size of Wynn’s forearm. The head tapered out to a thin tip. It was shining with a slick slime, which seemed to ooze out from the small hole.

 

Wynn gasped as it quickly closed the distance between them, placing its forelimbs at his shoulders and its others at his sides, effectively pinning him in place. It began to slowly slide its cock into him, drawing out a needy whimper. He shifted, moaning as the creature slowly buried its full length into Wynn’s waiting flesh. He could feel every bump and ridge as it sank into him, the sensitive lining of his ass sending sparks through him with every inch. It finally bottomed out and began to thrust, each pump rubbing just right against his prostate, making Wynn’s breath come out in short pants.

 

The creature increased its pace, and Wynn gripped onto its back to hold himself in place as the bed began to rock with the force of its thrusts. His fingers scrabbled at the thick carapace, and he whimpered as the cock somehow drove itself even deeper, the tough tissue bending to slide along his walls, growing further to slither into him. It had reached his stomach when Wynn felt the throbbing mass begin to twitch and pulsate inside of him, and the fly flapped its wings wildly as thick streams of slimy come poured into him. The fluid sloshed inside of him, and his stomach gurgled loudly.

 

Wynn’s back arched as he came as well, come splattering against the creature’s underside and joining the dried remnants on his abdomen. He lay there, panting as the insect twitched inside of him, the flow of come quickly ebbing for them both. It did not pull out, but instead raised Wynn’s ass higher in the air with its back legs as the first egg pushed against his hole.

 

Wynn shivered with anticipation, asshole puckering around the ovipositor as if trying to pull the egg inside of himself. The creature’s cock pulsated, pushing the egg past his waiting anus, and soon another egg was pushing against his entrance. The eggs began to come quickly, squelching loudly as they oozed their way down; pushing against his sensitive insides as they were pumped within. Soon they reached his stomach, and Wynn swore he could hear them plop heavily into the sea of come that sat within.

 

He moaned as he imagined the eggs oozing out of the tip of the cock, quickly becoming fertilized and beginning to grow within the warmth of his body. Wynn looked down at his belly, and he could see the path of the eggs under his skin as the ovipositor pulsated. He quickly grew heavy with the eggs, and he watched with slight disappointment as the creature soon ran out, its once swollen rear was now flat. When the last egg was safe inside Wynn’s stomach, the ovipositor slowly withdrew, and the creature buzzed its wings in satisfaction. Come dripped from Wynn’s gaping hole as it climbed off of him, returning to the windowsill, before flying off unburdened towards the lake.

 

The chill of the night air blew over Wynn, and he shifted to pull his blankets over himself and his swollen belly. It was cold, and he needed to keep his eggs warm.

 

* * *

 

It was still night when Wynn woke up.

 

He was unaware of what had awakened him when something in his stomach shifted. He hesitantly put his hand over it, feeling the eggs within begin to shift and bulge as their gestation period ended. He shivered as he imagined the first of them hatching, soft shelled larvae with clear white bodies slithering out of their eggs, wriggling against his stomach. They quickly grew more active, and soon his stomach was in a frenzy as the larvae began to slither out of him.

 

Wynn whimpered at the sensation, clutching the bed sheets as his hand moved to stretch his asshole open. His fingers slid in with no resistance, and he quivered as the first of the larvae began to slither out of him. He watched as they bulged under his skin, traveling down his intestines. Soon the first of the creature’s progeny made it out into the night air, and Wynn tenderly picked it up, raising it to his face.

 

The larva was mottled white, with a long segmented body and tiny spindly legs. It fit easily in his hand, and Wynn tenderly set it down on the floor, shivering as the next one made its way down his passage. Soon, they were all but running out, the sensation making it difficult for Wynn to hold himself open. Eventually the last larva made its way out of his dripping hole, scampering off to join the dozens of others running about the room. Wynn lay back in bed, watching with half lidded eyes as the larvae soon found their way to the window, each taking their leave one by one. He felt a smile grow on his face as he shut his eyes, wondering if he would ever see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> 6/9/19: made some slight edits


End file.
